Talk:Keller House Press Briefing Room
Yeah Think you might want to read that again. No one's banned, that would be unfair to innocent people affected by incredulous government policies. They're just restricted. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Uh. Does that mean they can't kill anyone in your country anymore? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Not necessarily. They can kill anyone they want to, but I don't think anyone would think of murdering someone when they're required to have an armed police escort with them or be constantly monitored at all times. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) So let me get this straight. Your government is wasting police resources so that they can follow generally peace-loving tourists around, because they think, if those tourists do commit a crime, one of the most conservative Western governments won't bring them to justice? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) No, because my government thinks that "one of the most conservative Western governments" won't bring them to justice in a way that is morally acceptable to East Asian cultural and moral norms. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah, and that's exactly why I have this new policy. Foreign culture and moral norms don't apply to citizens of the Allied States. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) For me it is not a moral matter. It is a LEGAL matter. You could have said "ASA is going to ask other nations the posibility of judging home their nationals" but you have choose to say "ASA does not recognize the sovereignty of other nations to judge criminals in their territory if those criminals are from ASA. If any nation does not agree I will send Marines" and this is an insult to any sovereign nation.--BIPU 21:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) No, it's just a policy change. Any country can decide to stop exporting oil. That will be MORE of an insult to the world because EVERYONE needs oil. I am not challenging other countries: I just said, "Listen guys, I looked at some countries' laws and saw they will kill or sentence people to life in prison for really small crimes. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to do that to my citizens. I am saying this with all due respect! Just send them home to me, and I'll take care of them AND pay for everything. But keep them... then we're going to have problems..." -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) There is no respect in this policy. If the Allied States were a radical state that believed all East Asians were demons, an Allied States citizen could have a massacre in Seoul, be sent home for trial, and revered as a hero for taking out so many enemies. This is not beyond your ideas, regardless of what you say now, because the relations between the two countries could become hostile at any point. Were they to become hostile, someone, say, an intelligence case officer at the ASA's equivalent of the CIA embedded abroad could kill, say, top military officers, be sent home for trial, and released as a war hero with no punishment, because he helped the war effort. In short, I don't trust the Allied States to enact appropriate justice for crimes committed in East Asia. When in Rome, you must follow Roman laws, or suffer Roman punishment. This is how it has always been, and how it should remain. Anything else is unjust. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It's how it's always has been, but now will be. In times of war or hostility, my citizens or whatever can be taken as prisoners of war, in which case, obviously, my policies don't mean dip squat. When in Rome, you must follow Roman laws, or risk being tried in your home state. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) And because that makes no sense, armed guards and bathroom cameras it is. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's a waste of your police resources and a violation of your civil rights if an East Asian citizen happens to go to that bathroom. Sooner or later you'll have to realize that these cops can be used to do actual work and that the Americans who go to EA for business or vacation are generally harmless. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) One question, if one of my guys killes the Allied States president (or a average janitor), does it mean that you will extrdite them to France or East Bulgaria. If i were you i would want to become involved in the sentencing of one of my citizens instead of sending them back to their country which may goive them a light sentence or none ata ll. MMunson 21:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) If you have such a policy and we agreed to it, I will send them back (that is, if the detaining officer doesn't decide to kill the terrorist). If you don't have such a policy from your side, they're staying. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You say "we agreed to it". If I disagree to your policy and keep them, how is that any different than not having a policy? Also, what if I just decide to have foreign criminals executed on the spot? Woogers - talk ( ) 21:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :If we agreed on the policies and you don't keep your end it will be as if we never agreed and I'll go get my citizens. If you decide to have foreign criminals executed, I doubt the Allied States will be the isolated nation. If your officer can kill the terrorist then we have the same right to kill one of yours. But really this is a stupid policy that will only alienate you more and cause friction, so please don't do it. MMunson 21:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You guys are really exaggerating this. You are coming on with a lot of "what ifs" which won't even happen. I am telling you, as the elected parent of the children of the Allied States, that my neighbors won't be able to punish my children. You punish your own people. I take responsibility for them. If anything, this policy should be greeted with joy, because my prisons will be full and you won't have to be looking after my trouble makers. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) What about my citizens that have been afected. I have a right to ensure that the families of them are compensated and not let them be off the hook. MMunson 22:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) If a child steals from a store, the shopkeeper has the right to have the police arrest them and take them into custody. Only after release can a parent retrieve them and execute parental punishment. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) In practice the shopkeeper will call the parents to take care of it, unless the shopkeeper is unreasonable and an utter dickhead. Also, MMunson, like I said, our citizens are our responsibility and we pay any damages within reason. AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET PEOPLE OFF THE HOOK IF THERE IS A WRITTEN AGREEMENT. The Allied States is not a circus. Come on. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Consider me unreasonable and a dickhead. No exceptions. Product isn't free. Stop being blind to how stupid this rule is. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, because taking responsibility for your people's actions is stupid. Should I take your interpretation of this as a sign of how the US system works in real life? They just let people who break the law go and honor them for killing? Maybe I should reconsider my plans for the future. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It is stupid. The government has no reason to take responsibility for the actions of one of its citizens unless the government ordered that action. The responsibility lies upon the citizen, who will be appropriately punished by the laws of the land where the crime was committed. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) No. For as long as they have Allied States citizenship, they are the responsibility of the federal government. Why else would people be able to seek help from their embassies? We have a reason, nonetheless. A lot of countries have bullshit legal systems and crap prisons where anything goes. They arrest people for being gay. It is stupid of anyone to think the Allied States government will just allow that. The world is not perfect, and we need to protect our citizens against that imperfection. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Armed guards and bathroom cameras. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. I'd feel honored to have a police escort with me at all times. You are the one wasting resources on bullshit. It's only fitting for a government run by companies to not be willing to negotiate a middle ground. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) There is no middle ground between sanity and insanity; no expense will be spared to protect East Asia from the Allied States' famously arrogant and violent policies and the citizens beholden to them. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Looking out for your own is not insanity. Subjecting them to foreign law is insane. Are South Africans the only ones in the world who feel we should stay united and take care of each other? A government which does not take care of its citizens abroad is irresponsible and a group of cowboys. But like I said, whatever. No treaty, no consequences. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Standing Can ISIINN be a standing person. Pl0x? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, add it with a link if you want. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) wat After reading about this nuclear exchange, I've looked everywhere for recent posts about Mandinka firing nukes at you. It appears I cannot find this. Where or when did Viva agree he would launch nuclear weapons at your cities? Knowing this information would greatly change Everett's role in this situation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... MAYBE they launched, or MAYBE an Allied States satellite near the African West Coast launched dummy missiles at Texas for an excuse. Who knows? IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY MAN. TO BE KEPT IN CHARACTER! :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't apologize for killing six million people over a sattelite. I'm coming to New Bay City, and I'm killing everyone. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, you were warned OOCly. Anything near the Allied States is being destroyed. Don't forget, you don't have a government anymore. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well... there goes the neighborhood. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Brb popcorn done. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I still have a government. My leadership was in another capital. Celebrating its completion. This was hours before your attack. Second, Mandinka's government runs on military doctrine. The highest ranking officer will take over in the event of such a crisis. So you fail on both accounts. And unless your missiles can get pass PDS's and Yeoman missiles (beefed up Patriot missiles), I'm still coming for you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, you'll have to get through my wall of unlimited clones and, if you win, have to find a way to undo my time traveling technologies. Paradox much? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well that's a shame. Doesn't change the fact that I'm going to murder everyone in the ASA. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) And I'll use voodoo magic to bring them back to life. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ATTENTION: Play fair or everything gets reverted. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) God bless the mind too small for doubt. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes sir. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I am playing fair. Africa invades America. America has clones. Africa doesn't invade or attack America, America doesn't have clones. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC)